


Tell Me

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, typical Veerses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: “Father?” he asked after a while. “Did you mean all those words, you told me earlier?”
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 39





	Tell Me

General took him by the wrist and held him down to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Zevulon. Hard. Then, looking Zevulon straight in the eye he made one thing perfectly clear.

“You are mine, Zevulon, “ the General said. 

It was the possessive love. The love, Zevulon craved deeply in his soul. He belonged to his father's body and soul. Zevulon liked the feel of his father´s uniform against his bare shoulders. The rank bar was cold and hard on his shoulder blade reminding him of his place. The rough synthwool scraped his bare buttocks. Zevulon arched up to feel his father more. The seconds before he felt the other man's skin were torture. Zevulon turned his head a bit to look at his father's face. The General's face was slightly flushed from arousal. The General looked back at him. He studied once again the beauty of his son's eyes, his mother's eyes. He knew each line of her face as well as he knew each line of Zevulon´s. Veers caressed Zevulon´s cheek with his hand, sliding his fingers into his strawberry blond hair, longer on the top and shaved on the sides. Zevulon closed his eyes and leaned his head over against his father´s caressing hand. Suddenly the fingers grabbed a handful of his hair and painfully yanked his head up making his body to arch. His buttocks pressed against his father´s clothed erection. 

“I want to control you, commend you, dominate you and use you, Zevulon,” the General´s words were cold. Those were ones of the owner, not a lover. The grip on Zevulon´s hair disappeared. Zevulon collapsed on the pillow. He knew from experience, it could get worse when the General was in mood. The cold lube dripped on his bare buttocks was welcomed even if he took care to be ready before he marched into his father's office with his report. The sound of the zipper. The wet sounds of lubed palm stroking the hard flesh. The fingers in him were surprisingly gentle. The roughness had its limits. Zevulon bit his lip, when his father took him from behind. Time to adjust and time to plow him into the bed below. He was panting, not daring to moan too loud. He didn't make an attempt to touch his cock, not yet. His father liked to order him around in every detail, when in mood. Zevulon winced when he felt a callused hand on his cock, stroking him with the rhythm of the fast deep thrusts. 

“Come for me my boy,” the magic words were there and Zevulon came. When they lay next to each other in postcoital bliss. He touched his father's face and smiled. 

“Father?” he asked after a while. “Did you mean all those words, you told me earlier?” 

“Of course I did, all of them” the elder Veers embraced Zevulon tightly “and then I want to touch you, hold you, kiss you, love you and make you feel safe, my boy.”


End file.
